


《Beast》 19

by boli_hh



Series: 《Beast》 [19]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *黑道背景设定，无脑玛丽苏狗血文*s0m1，略病娇海*阅读请慎重，请慎重！不吃这个设定的不要勉强球球了！雷点巨多！！！





	《Beast》 19

Roy此刻一个头三个大。  
他的任性小少爷上个礼拜告诉他了一个惊天计划，他听完都替李赫宰捏了把汗。好不容易挨到了计划实施那天，李东海又吩咐给他一个任务，想办法让J晚上离花园远一点，还有暗卫，全部离别墅越远越好。  
当然是越远越好了，谁也不敢看堂主跟少爷的床上生活好吧。

别人还好说，可J几乎对李赫宰寸步不离，想把他骗走也太难了点。  
Roy焦灼地原地走来走去，一看见不远处李赫宰应李东海的要求走过来便赶忙装出一副如常的样子。J要跟进花园，被Roy一把拉住。  
“哎哎哎，人家花前月下谈恋爱，你跟过去算怎么回事。”

“不是，堂主还没说什么呢你怎么管的这么多啊？”J翻了个白眼，戳戳他手臂“我警告你少碰我，不然我立马把你过肩摔到地上。”

“你后背的伤好了吗就过肩摔？”Roy握住人小臂，拇指偷偷摩挲两下。他神秘兮兮地把J拉到看不到入口的拐弯处小声说道。  
“你就安静在我身边待着，少爷不知道想干嘛，让我把人都支走。”

J沉默一阵，既然是李东海的意思，那想必李赫宰肯定会答应。反正这两个人总是这么奇奇怪怪，不管李东海说什么莫名其妙的话做什么莫名其妙的事，李赫宰每次都照单全收，无论是否过分。  
虽然猜不到是要干嘛，但经验告诉他这种时候还是离得越远越好。

Roy看着一旁墙角一闪而过的人影勾了下嘴角，这不，鱼来了。  
J反应敏捷，立刻转身要追过去。Roy一把拉住人，双手在腰上一圈拉近。  
“哎？干嘛去？？”  
“你别闹！刚刚有人过去了，我得去看看！”  
J扭着身子挣扎，他不能任李赫宰毫无防备地被人偷袭。Roy加重力气把人扣在身前。  
“放心放心，一切都在计划之中，那个人是故意放进去的。多的我就不能跟你说了，你就只知道你家堂主大人什么事没有就行了。”

“那你放开我，这不是计划内的吧？”J指了下圈住自己的手臂，兴师问罪“你离我远一点，等我好了小心我收拾你。”

“好好好我离你远一点。”Roy改为搭着J的肩膀，搂着人往反方向走“别管那么多了，找个地方休息一下吧。”

花园内。  
李赫宰来的时候李东海正盖着丝绸制的薄被卧在躺椅上，开春后的夜里还是很凉，光滑的面料垂在他腰间，人正拿起一颗草莓往嘴里送，红色的果汁粘在唇角。  
李东海望他一眼，翻了下腿上的杂志。  
“晚了十多分钟。”  
“你自己来，还是我帮你？”

“...对不起。”  
李赫宰叹口气，乖乖脱下西服外套，里边的三件套十分整洁，显然是刚从工作中走出来。李东海上下打量一番十分满意，李赫宰真是永远都让他觉得骄傲。  
他冲人勾勾手指，合上腿上的书。  
“过来嘛~”

李赫宰依言走到躺椅边单膝跪下，拿过果盘里的草莓递到人嘴边，李东海咬下果肉时汁水溅到他手上，柔软的唇瓣擦过指腹。旁边照明的暖黄色的灯晃了晃，李东海脸上的光也跟着变换。  
“扶我一把，我要起来。”

微风吹过后周围的树木发出沙沙的声音，李东海转身前若有似无的朝某个方向瞥了一眼，心下了然，他今晚特意请的观众来了。  
李赫宰面对人站好，想了想扯开自己的西装马甲，低头解扣子时感觉到对面的人鼻息加重一下，似乎是在笑。他抬起头，李东海噙着笑走过来，他们之间的距离只有几厘米，李赫宰稍稍向前探一下头就能吻到人。  
但是他不敢，李东海没让他做的时候他不能做。  
李东海动作娴熟的扯开他皮带，价格昂贵的皮具质量很好，弯折后用力抽动的声响十分清脆，一听声音就知道是上好的东西。李东海一脸无辜的摊手。  
“我没想到你又迟到，借一下用用嘛。”

李赫宰主动脱掉衬衫，在摸到裤子时李东海出声制止。  
“可以了，转过去。”

那条冰凉的皮带从他肩颈一路滑到腰间，轻轻的拍了拍他后腰。一阵热气袭来，李东海吸吮他的脊背，舌头一路舔弄顺着脊柱上滑到脖颈，咬着耳垂含糊不清道“你说…今天多少次比较好呢？”

“到您开心为止，我的主人。”李赫宰转过头去，低声说道。  
他想起J跟自己说东海最近去见了几次白池，后来白池自己坦白说李东海跟他做了交易，他说出名字，李东海让他见自己。他太了解东海的性格了，这个小家伙要是会松口，就说明后面有个更大的坑已经挖好了等着人跳。  
不管是什么，他尽力配合就是了。反正只要东海高兴了，他就高兴。

白池躲在树后瞪大眼睛，不敢相信自己看到的场景。李东海的要求一个比一个过分，他听着就捏紧拳头恨不得冲上去。可李赫宰倒一点都没有反抗的意思，甚至连眉头都没皱一下就照做，比起那次在医院里的程度是只多不少。  
他震惊之余怒火攻心，他那天那样抛弃一切去求李赫宰一个晚上，倒是比不上李东海懒洋洋地勾一下指头。那边李赫宰已经露出精壮的上身，白池放下捂嘴的手，近乎痴迷地望着人。李赫宰长得白，暖黄灯光下的白皙皮肤看着光滑又可口，他想咬一口，很明显李东海也是这样想的。

“1，谢谢。”

李东海沉默不语，他整个人兴奋的呼吸频率都开始变得急促。他承认自己就是满满的恶意，而且幼稚到连自己都嫌弃。但他就是想要这么做，就像小孩子得到一个漂亮的玩具总是愿意炫耀一样，他就是想要让白池知道李赫宰到底多爱自己。  
他摸着人脊背上第一道新添的伤痕，阵痛还未散去，红肿的地方被轻轻抚摸也十分刺痛。李赫宰不适的动了动，在身后的人低低说了声“别动”后，又安静下来。  
他能感觉到李东海今天异常的兴奋，心底叹气幼稚的像个小孩子一样，然后安静的等着即将落下的皮带。

白池恨不得立刻冲出来揍李东海一拳，李赫宰在他心里高大如神，然而他的神现在降落人间，屈服于李东海面前。  
健硕的脊背上交错着淤血的伤，那人却只在皮带落下的瞬间小幅度地僵住身体，一声都没吭，低低地报数，隐忍的侧脸在灯光下十分虔诚。  
白池往前挪动几下，看清李东海身上那件灯光下泛光的蚕丝睡袍时望而却步，他低头看了看自己身上破败不堪的衣服，握拳退回阴影中。

李东海停下手上的动作，沿着交错的红痕滑着手指，轻轻在李赫宰脖颈上亲了亲。  
“表现的真好～一会我要在这里。”

李赫宰长出口气，低声应了。

“我要杀了白池。”李东海不羁地抬起下巴，弯曲的皮带碰了碰李赫宰身体。他故意让皮带的硬边从伤痕上划过去，看见人脊背的肌肉不自然地绷紧收缩，肩胛骨变化的形状让他忍不住俯下身子亲了亲，嘴唇贴着皮肤擦过，声音压低后好像在蛊惑一般。

“我要你杀他。”

“没问题。”  
李赫宰丝毫没犹豫，别说一个白池，几个白池都可以。他所有的努力，都只是想要李东海开心，想要李东海每时每刻都像此刻这样笑，上扬的唇角看着就甜滋滋的，好像蜂蜜蛋糕抹在上面。  
李东海十分满意，毫不吝啬走上前去抱住人，环住人身体时手臂压在那些伤痕上，李赫宰毫不在意，默契地托住他。  
“还差两下呢，少爷。”

“不急，今晚还长着呢。”  
李东海笑眯眯地吻上面前肉肉的唇，他喜欢李赫宰的嘴唇，软软的很好亲。李赫宰眨眨眼，反应了两秒，还有这种好事。他迫不及待地回吻，背后的那一点痛比起宝贝主动投怀送抱根本算不了什么。  
他们抱在一起，谱一支华尔兹一样，紧贴彼此的身体转着圈落回躺椅。李赫宰仰面放松身体，任人骑在自己身上，压着他的双手到头顶，清脆的“咔哒”一声后被束住。李东海抚着人颈侧笑笑，交换一个缠绵的吻。  
“你不许脱衣服，我们就这么做。”

李赫宰望着身上的人，半晌笑了笑。  
“好，听你的。”

树丛后，白池咬紧牙关，他总算明白李东海叫自己来的意思，就是想让他看看他们是怎么恩爱的。李东海也确实没骗他，他的确见到李赫宰了，而且见到的是那个让他喜欢上的，无比温柔体贴的李赫宰，也是跟李东海在一起的李赫宰。  
那边李东海已经脱掉了衣服，丝绸的薄被裹在腰上，将两个人紧贴的下身遮住。白池借着那丝绸不停变化的褶皱能想象到李东海的动作，单凭李赫宰逐渐粗重的喘息也能想猜到。他看见李赫宰微张着嘴昂起头，被李东海捏着脸颊软肉吻住。他一看就是很放松，双手束在头顶手指蜷着。

李东海从李赫宰嘴角慢慢吻到脖颈，学着人平时的样子慢慢啃咬喉结的凸起，一路向下吻过胸膛，一手快速拉开裤链，掌心按压着鼓起的性器揉捏。手指轻轻拍打着柱身，跳跃着滑到顶端，指腹转着圈画了画，点了点马眼。  
“hi~”

“宝贝儿，让我也跟你say一下hello。”李赫宰向上顶了顶胯。  
闻言，李东海咬着下唇笑笑，向前挪了挪身子。他扶着性器坐下前，颇为得意地看了眼左边的树丛。李赫宰有些慌，左右转了转身体。  
“别..你别直接进去，会疼。”  
“我提前做过准备了。”李东海俯下身小声说道，身下的手摸索着将李赫宰的那根对准后穴，顶端撑开穴口便停住，故意上下起伏几下，让想起顶开后穴又退出。  
李赫宰表情变得有些难耐，他很想直接冲到底深埋在人身体里，努力向上顶胯。  
“乖，让我进去吧。”

李东海满意极了，他就知道，李赫宰总会给自己想要的。  
他扶着人肩膀，放松身体坐下去，让李赫宰完全填满自己。体内那一点空虚被填得满满当当，性器经过的肠肉叫嚣着欲望，紧紧咬住柱身。

“呃………真大，撑死我了…”

李赫宰抬了下手，他想摸李东海的腰，坐骑时人扭着腰胯在自己身上起伏这里最好看。

“大吗？”他低笑着，道“晃一下腰吧，很好看。”

李东海睁开水润的眼，毫无威慑力地瞪他一眼。他把两个人的交合处遮了遮，确保“观众”只能看到个大概。看到这些就已经够了，他连这些都不想给他看，好在死人不做数，就算看到了也没关系。  
他撑着身子动了动，开始上下起伏。坐骑进的很深，李东海完全坐到底时好像要被顶穿一样，体内的性器像是要顶进胃里。火热粗硬的性器在体内摩擦进出，不仅没有缓解那些沸腾的欲望，反而从体内深处传来更多的瘙痒。他跟随本能扭动身体，眯着眼睛在性事中掌握主导权，卖力的摇摆腰肢。  
那木质的躺椅有些不堪承受，剧烈的晃动下跟着前后移动。李东海突然身子一软，声音变得更加婉转。

“嗯呃……啊刚刚、好舒服…”他无措地俯下身去吻李赫宰，贴着他的脸颊喘息，呼出的热气喷洒在人耳边，  
“嗯、赫……好舒服，呃……喜欢你…”

白池看着不远处缠绵的一对人青筋快要爆出来，也不知道李东海是不是故意叫的这么大声，他看着李赫宰喘息的侧脸，觉得自己腿都开始软了。  
他看不清两个人下身，该挡的地方都被李东海挡的严实，可这样就更让人有想象空间。他只听着李东海的声音，就能想到李赫宰在性事里有多优秀。那本来是他也能享受的，白池捏紧拳头，那本来是他之前那晚就能享受的，可惜他输给李赫宰了，低估这个男人的自制力。

李赫宰望着身上的人，曲起腿跟着他的节奏向上顶弄，在李东海俯下身吻自己时热情地回吻。  
“真棒，再快点…啊嘶…海海，再快一点…”

“呃……不行…”

李东海眼泪都冒出来，堆积不住流出来。他总在舒服的时候掉眼泪，可怜兮兮的惹人怜爱，每次都让李赫宰忍不住劣根性爆发欺负一通，虽然事后会被人收拾一通，不过那也值了。  
“宝贝…把我解开，我想亲你。”

“我不要。”  
李东海贴着人唇瓣拒绝，遂又狠狠地吻住，愈发激烈的吻和肏弄让他腰眼泛酸，后穴却止不住地收缩。  
分开时嘴角拉出条银丝，李东海抱着李赫宰的肩膀解开束缚。被抱着坐起来时，他一边脸色潮红的呻吟，一边得意地看向附近的某一处，眼角吊着媚意，满脸得意。斜着眼睛看人时，眼尾都跟着妖娆，像个吸食人精气的妖精。  
白池一瞬间握紧拳头，他真的很想冲出去一拳打在李东海脸上。明明满脸都是春色，看向自己的眼神却像淬了毒，仿佛吐着信子的蛇。  
他那一瞬间，只想杀了李东海泄愤。

李赫宰坐起身抱着人顶弄，听到他发出一声嗤笑后浅浅的笑了。真是够幼稚的，这么大了还跟个快死的人置气。  
李东海卖力地扭动身体，另一边还不忘遮住下身。他伏在李赫宰耳边轻轻说话，惹得人更加重力气去操干。  
李赫宰轻笑，惩罚地咬了咬人胸前一点，将那里吸得红肿又顺着胸肌的沟吻着。李东海胸前有一颗痣，长在胸沟上十分性感，他吻过去舔弄，这颗痣是甜的，很甜，跟李东海一样甜。

“啊别这样……再快点、嗯…用力…”

李赫宰勾着人脖子拉近，反身将人压在身下，伏在他耳边用气音问道。  
“我的少爷啊……有人看着就这么刺激吗？”

“嗯……轻点…”  
被戳穿也没有丝毫不好意思，李东海努力抑制成串吐出的呻吟，笑着亲了亲脸侧泛红的耳朵。  
“你都知道了呀…什么时候发现的？”

“小坏蛋…”  
李赫宰亲了亲人的耳朵，下身的速度却只快不慢。李东海给他下套，他怎么也该讨一点好处才是。  
可能真的是有人看着的缘故，李东海今晚格外的兴奋，被人压在身下主动分开双腿紧紧缠住李赫宰的腰。丝绸的料子从他腿上滑落，白皙小腿和李赫宰没脱掉的深色裤子形成强烈的反差，脚趾不住地蜷缩着，跟着人顶进的动作绷紧脚背，连声呻吟像只小猫。  
他整个人都变得粉红，仰起下巴有些放浪地喘息。他太喜欢这种感觉了，被李赫宰抱进怀里，周身全是他的气息，从里到外都得到满足。

“啊……呃快一点、赫……嗯……”

“想射……快一点……啊我想射、要到了…”

李东海已经想不到旁的什么，白池会不会看到他们两个人的下身已经不在他的思考范围内。他觉得自己身体已经不受自己的控制，后穴疯狂的收缩挤压进出的性器，前段越来越涨，高潮的快感一波波冲击理智。  
他胡乱地抚摸李赫宰的脊背，顺着腰间钻进裤子里揉捏人的臀瓣，换来人愈发加重的顶弄。他摸着那里的肌肉，只觉得自己眼眶发热。  
李赫宰把人抱紧，埋头在人胸前啃咬，舌尖划过皮肤便有一阵凉意。李东海昂起下巴，在上下同时的快感中高潮。  
他都没想到自己会被操射，只记得那一瞬间的快感灭顶一般将他吞没，眼前一阵阵泛白光。李赫宰没有停下动作，而是继续保持高频的抽插，李东海睁大眼睛，倒吸口气扣紧人脊背。  
“啊——别、呃……嗯………”

“不要了不要了……赫、停…啊！！……”

白池不得不承认他真的很嫉妒李东海，即便他很讨厌这个人。李东海可以尽情享受李赫宰的爱，而他只能躲在黑暗里，默默地看着他喜欢的人跟爱人缠绵悱恻。  
他们之间的差距从来都不是一星半点，他从一开始就毫无胜算。

Roy从他身后反剪双手压低他的身子，不远处一双人仍沉浸在酣畅淋漓的性爱中。Roy单手制住人，另一手掏出铁铐。  
“好看吗？我们少爷身材不错吧？”

“……你们早都知道我会来。”  
白池十分平静，他就说怎么自己跑出来这一路都十分轻松，原来人早就算到自己会来这。  
Roy不屑地笑笑，他懒着跟这家伙搭话，赶紧料理走他还有别的事要做，总不能把J拉走又把人扔在那不管。白池似乎不死心，被拉走时眼睛仍望着李赫宰的方向，他刚想出声被Roy一把捂住嘴。

“我告诉你，今天不想死就给我把嘴闭上，你以为你使坏的事我们不知道是不是？死到临头了还想倒打一耙，我看你是疯了。”

李赫宰听到杂乱的脚步声远去，亲了亲身下刚缓过神的李东海。  
“白池走了，小坏蛋，你计划的还挺周全。”  
“没你周全，还反套路我。”李东海有气无力地咬了下人企图塞进自己口中的手指，他感觉到身上的人闷闷地笑了两声。  
李赫宰抱起软绵绵的人坐起来，大手掐着细腰继续顶弄，交合处已经泥泞不堪，衣服因为汗湿贴在身上。他干脆脱掉衣服，在微凉的夜风中和人紧紧抱在一起。

“表演结束了，下面是不是该给我奖励的时候了…？”

在富丽堂皇的别墅后院，一对人在华丽奢侈的薄被下缠绵着，那婉转悠长的暧昧声音在长长一段时间后终于停下来。李东海喘着气，全身肌肉痉挛一般打着哆嗦。两个人身上沾满他喷射出的体液，李赫宰丝毫没有嫌弃的意思，把他紧紧抱住。  
再次安静下来后，李东海脸颊透着粉红，一看就是刚被好好疼爱过。他听到李赫宰在自己耳边小声地说了什么，咧起嘴角连眼睛都笑的眯起来。  
那三个字真是，无论听李赫宰对自己说多少次他都好开心。  
李东海把被子拉上来盖住两人的身体，美滋滋地钻进李赫宰怀里。

“我也爱你哦~”

另一边，Roy将人送回地下室。他亲自上手把白池吊在阴暗的房间里，架子抬高以后白池只能勉强脚尖点在地上，稍微放松一点手臂便被扯得生疼。  
Roy拍拍手，十分满意自己的杰作。他冲白池笑笑，好整以暇抱臂在一旁欣赏一番。  
“今天太晚了，等明天，少爷会来见你，跟你好好聊一聊的。”

“好啊，我也想跟他聊一聊。”白池扯着嘴角露出嘲讽的笑。  
“他是不是很怕我啊，已经无聊到用这种方式立威了，他觉得让我看见他被上我就会怎么样么？开玩笑，我又不是李赫宰那个傻子。”

“会不会怎么样我也不知道，问你自己吧，又不是我看着喜欢的人跟别人在一起。”Roy摊手，走出几步又退回来。  
“你应该珍惜刚才，毕竟这是你最后一次能看到他了。”

白池不明所以，但Roy也没再回过头理他，关上沉重的大门转身离开。  
Roy走出地下室的时候已经快要清晨了，他看着逐渐亮起的天色，伸了个懒腰。就像现在的天空黎明将至，一切都已经尘埃落定，他们的黎明也即将到来。  
J从他身后走过来，搭着肩膀站到一旁。  
“反正回去他们也没醒，咱们看个日出再走吧。”

Roy转过头看着人，半天后笑着答应。他们并肩靠在车头前望向远方，大衣下的手悄悄地握住。

太阳要升起了。


End file.
